Punk Like A Daisy
by l0chn3ss
Summary: High School AU- Soul the punk and Maka the real punk; Last Chapter: Pink Aster, aka Kim, decides to take Maka's fate into her own hands when Maka refuses to meet the Red-eyed Pansy
1. Red-eyed Pansy

When she walked into the room (mind you it already looked like a freaking dungeon rather than detention), there was already a boy sleeping at her self-proclaimed, assigned seat. Maka curled her lip into a snarl, resigning herself to the desk next to it. Heavy books slammed on top of the table and her one-shouldered bag was slung over her chair. She swooped her green-plaid flannel to the side, spreading it out around her and tightening it around her waist before sitting down.

Usually, she was the only person in detention (outside of the recurring visit from her brother) and she enjoyed her time alone immensely. It was like being at the library, except without the comfort of books and the whispers of students around her. Maka propped up her head with a hand, taking the moment to peek at the kid next to her from the corner of her eye.

Ah, it was the new transfer student, The Red-eyed Pansy, or so Kim liked to call him. His 10mm steel gauges stuck out from under his spiked hair and his headband pushed his bangs down his forehead and into his closed eyes. Long white lashes poked out from the wisps and Maka almost wanted to test if they were as soft as they looked. A leather covered arm hid the rest of his face from her. She arched her neck a little closer but a squeak from the front stopped her in her tracks.

Mrs. Marie, who had been the teacher assigned for Mondays and Thursdays, waved a hand to Maka, who gave her a thumbs up in return, allowing Mrs. Marie (aka Mrs. Stein) to escape to wherever she went on Mondays and Thursdays. Any teacher knew that Maka wasn't a threat in after school detention, rather, she gave them a chance to do as they pleased since she truly liked to be alone while she served her time. The other well guarded secret was that Maka's record had still been clean; she only attended the sessions to wait out her Papa's after school activities (which she would rather not speak of) so that they could drive home together when the school cleared out (because she wasn't going to risk being seen out in public with him, nope).

Any student who truly landed their idiot ass into detention would be subjected to Maka's iron fist, making sure they would do everything in their power to NEVER land in detention ever again. (anyone besides BlackStar) Which brings her to The Red-eyed Pansy sitting in her preferred seat.

After the door clicked shut, his head shot up and he shook out his arm. It was entertaining to see him squeeze his eyes together, groaning into his hands as he was mumbling. "Detention… I'm in detention… So uncool!"

The boy opened his mouth to silently scream. His Vans stomped on the tiles like he was an overgrown brat but Maka stepped in before he could start to slam his head against the desk.

"Oi!"

If she could compare him to an animal at that moment in time, he would have been a cross between a frightened cat and a wide-eyed deer caught in the bright headlights of a hunter's truck.

"Oh my god." He shakily turned to face her. What do you know, he really was red-eyed. "H-how long have you–"

"The entire time."

"_The entire_…"

"The entire."

"Oh my god," he repeated, sulking back into _her _desk.

Maka cracked open her AP literature textbook as she waited for him to peek his head up again. Another confirmation later (yes, the entire time) and he was back to hiding behind his arms.

"Oh my god. This is so uncool. This is so uncool that I'm chill."

"I'm chill. You're the opposite of chill. Anymore uncool and you'd be a hot mess." She jotted down a few notes on the side of the page.

"I'm sorry–"

"You're forgiven."

"–but have we met before? Do you know who I am? I swear this isn't–"

"Really? I thought you were a mess all the time?"

"–how I normally am, like, as you can see from my amazing headband–"

"Atrocious."

"–and my real leather–"

"Fake."

"_Can you let me finish?!_"

She side-eyed him, noticing how he jolted back in response. "Continue then, if you want to feel my boot against your face."

Quicker than she could react, he stood up and slammed his hand against her book, knocking her pencil from her fingers. He leaned into her space and she could feel his breath brush her face.

"'Name's Soul. Junior transfer student. So punkcore, you should be shaking in those boots."

"Maka. Maka Fucking Albarn."

His jaw dropped as another wave of horror swept over him. Oh yeah, she could see it in his eyes though he didn't budge from his spot. In fact, he was frozen where he stood. A moment of silence passed (which she kept in respect for his social death) before she spoke again.

"I know who you are, and clearly you know who I am. So shut up before I make you."

Soul swallowed. "M-make me."

She sneered, tilting her head up to angle herself just in front of his lips. "Are you suggesting that we make out?"

His voice shot two octaves higher. "I may or may not be–"

"You're smooth as sandpaper."

Maka brought herself up to meet him with a small promise etched between her lips. A small blush spread over her cheeks and across her nose but she could hardly notice, not when this boy stood there with his eyes still open. Though she barely brushed him, her faint touch lingered even as she pulled back.

She closed her book and snatched her bag from the chair behind her. Gathering her work into her arms, Maka pushed from the desk and walked briskly towards the door. Before she turned the handle though, she looked back at Soul, who still looked into the distance in a daze.

"When you shut up, you shut up good." And with that, she let the door gently click on her way out.

* * *

Soul brought a hand up over his lips, finally letting all the burning heat rush into his face. When he'd heard that Maka spent her time in detention after school, of course he would land himself there to get the chance to see her. However, the girl who he met wasn't the girl he'd imagined her to be.

This Maka wore a black tank top and sheer leggings with holes. This Maka was crude and not shy of consequences. This Maka was more "punk" than "daisy", so far from the daisy she used to be.

_Did she remember who he was? Of course she didn't._

But in fairness, no one recognized him. He picked up her fallen pencil and tucked it behind his ear. After slinging his backpack onto one shoulder, he turned to follow Maka, wherever she may be.


	2. Pink Aster

**A/N**: I don't usually update so soon but I had an idea and I rolled with it, sorry for the dialogue heavy chapter; Pre-chapter one: Red-eyed Pansy

Ah, and to answer all your questions in the reviews, Yes, more is coming, because I'd fallen in love with this AU too ^/^

* * *

"Maka!"

She raised eyebrow at the voice and turned with her french fry still sticking out from her mouth. "What?"

"Tone down your glare, yikes. It's saltier than your food." Kim nicked one and pretended to smoke from it, shaping her mouth into an "o".

After Maka swallowed and dabbed her fingers with her napkin, she looked back at Kim questioningly.

"Two things, ok no, three."

"Start with number two because your number ones are always unimportant." She chuckled and pulled her fry from between Kim's fingers, dipping them into ketchup before eating it.

Kim pouted, "No, this time number one is majorly important, but for your sake, I will skip to number two. Are you ready?"

Maka sighed and reopened her book, pulling the leaf from inside the folds and setting it gently next to her. If this was going to be gossip, uninteresting and social gossip, she almost didn't want any part in it. "I'll never be ready, just say it."

Unable to hold her excitement, Kim blurted out, "You're our grade's Poetry Slam nominee!"

"No fucking way!" Maka waved at Kim to come closer, and with her other hand, she signaled for her to lower her voice.

"Yes fucking way! Marie- ah, Mrs. Stein told me to tell you to immediately come to her room ASAP. The panel decided that you swept the entire school this year. Fuck, you're going to county!" She cleared her throat and announced, "You fucked up Maaakkaaa, go to detention!"

She pulled Kim back down and behind her book. "Smooth. What's news three?"

"Gotta keep up your badass rep- _ouch_." That punch to her arm was well deserved. "Ok, number three, I'm meeting the straight laced chick after school. We're fighting. With our lips. For dominance. Maybe."

"Get 'em you heart-stealing raccoon," Maka snorted. "Watch, one day your own heart is going to be stolen and all these weird battles are going to end."

"No, Maka dear, they will continue. As I recall, your lips were almost conquered."

"Not by you, Kim. I don't lose-"

"Which brings me to number one," Kim interrupted and continued before Maka could finished. "There's this Red-eyed new kid-"

"I wasn't done talking. As I was saying-"

"No no no, Maka, listen-"

"No, you listen!"

"Please, punk lord. There's this new kid who's a total pansy- trying to be all punk and crud, but you're the master punk queen so he's wasting his time." Her words came out hushed and rushed, afraid that Maka would jump back in before she could finish. "Anyways, babe, word has it that he's into you. Isn't that so cute and silly-"

"Hysterical." Maka stood up and snapped her book closed with a flick of her hand. She grabbed her tray and started to move to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Kim cut her off before she could take another step though, with her arms spread wide and moving faster than she should be able to in her boots. "Give the Red-eyed Pansy a chance."

"No." Maka tried to side step but was blocked again. "Kim, no."

"The Pansy, Maka. The Pansy! He's adorable and he's got white hair and the cutest-"

"Kim."

"- and he's literally a tool,_ a tool_. You could slice butter with his voice, hell, you could melt it instantly. It's so damn deep-"

"Then you lay him!"

"As tempting as that sounds Maka, I've seen the way you notice him coming into the room, and I know how you follow his every move as you read that shitty poetry book of yours. He's looking for a girl named Maka at this school. Plus I know you know he's already around and I know you know I know you think I'm meddling again but _Maaaakkaaaa_!"

"Are you done."

"Kiss him!"

"God, Kim, I'm not going to kiss someone before having a conversation with him."

"So you _are_ crushing!"

She swept her pigtails behind her and scowled. "I gotta go meet Marie. See you in a few." Maka managed to shuffle awkwardly around Kim, then half way ran out the building.

Kim placed her hand onto her hip and tsked at her retreating form. As she picked up the long forgotten leaf from the table, twirling it between her fingers, a brilliant plan went off like a light bulb. Finding a stark white ball of hair easily in the crowd, she made her way swiftly towards it, pushing away the mass easily.

"Hey, pretty boy!"

"What's up, home girl! My beautiful Pink Aster!"

"Not you, BlackStar." She twirled the leaf again, pointing it at the boy who confusingly pointed at himself. "Yeah, you. Got a name, Pansy?"

"S-Soul." He looked at BlackStar for answers, but Kim snapped her fingers, bringing the attention back to herself.

"Fight him." She gestured between Star and Soul.

"Oh my god, _what_?!"

"You'll thank me later, hon. Yo, Star. That kid's crushing on your sister."

"He's fucking doing what?!" A vein bulged out from the jock's head.

"_I'm doing what_?!" Soul was beginning to resemble a tomato, and a soon to be squished one at that. "Excuse me?! Who's your sister? Who am I crushing on?"

"Maka _fucking_ Albarn." Kim smirked as Soul visibly paled but didn't stop to watch him stutter his denial. "She hangs out in detention to keep away her fans after school." She slapped the leaf onto the table like a green light. "Hand this back to Maka would you BlackStar? And get this boy's ass in detention for me."

"Oh hell no, stay away from my sister." BlackStar couldn't be trusted with the leaf in his state, but the prospect of Maka's leaf being destroyed and her reaction was enough for BlackStar to have enough sense to clamp it between the only book he brought to school, tucking it back safely into his backpack.

"Chill, dude. I don't even know your sister." Soul scratched at the back of his head, but his eyes were already darting around the room. He bit his lip before he said, "I bet she's not even all that- _Ah_!"

His sandwich was knocked off the table with his own hand, landing on a passing teacher's shoe. This was just getting better and better, Kim thought. The teacher just had to be Maka's dad, Mr. Albarn.

He jerked his thumb behind his shoulder and mouthed "_Detention_."

And that was that. The bell rung in that moment and Kim whistled on her way to AP United States History, leaving the mess of flailing limbs behind her. She squeezed into the desk next to Maka, who asked casually if Kim needed to copy the homework again.

"Not this time." She snorted as she watched Maka search for a bookmark she wouldn't find, till later at least.


End file.
